Declaración
by Atemu
Summary: Seto, Jouno, Yuugi y Atemu comparten algo muy especial! JAJA XD y tendran que aprender a lidiar con eso... este fic es de dos personas YO XD y la LOCA (Radfel y Aome sama! XD)


DISCLAMER: YUGI-OH! No nos pertenece que mas quisiéramos pero no se puede le pertenece a... a... a... no se a quien pero le pertenece a alguien ajajajajajajja XD pero si fuera mi por lo menos mi jouno y seto serian unas lindas mascotas ajajajajajaja XD

Hija le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi!! XDDD 

Bueno ya este fic es doble es decir esta hecho por mi Y por la loca… así que ya saben prepárense para su buena dosis de mentadas de mi parte, y babosadas de nuestras cabezas locas. XD  
  
Este fic es… ah nee leanlo y verán  
COMO SE DICE!??!  
  
  
  
  
  
Al fic… 

----------

DECLARACI"N...

"Estas _seguro_ de que quieres hacer esto Yami?"

"Atemu por favor"

"Precioso faraón... quieres hacer esto? Sabes que si le haces _algo_, Seto nos va a matar, es nuevo."

"Estas diciendo que no se manejar, o sea estas insinuando que nos vamos a estrellar y vamos a, si tenemos suerte, quedarnos sin brazos o si no matarnos de una manera en la que suframos, probablemente estancados en el carro?"

". . . _t_ lo dijiste"

"Aibou!!! Que no confías en mi?"

"Confío en ti, no en tus habilidades con la hojalata, como le llamas."

"Ay! Ya subamos"

Yami y Yuugi se encontraban saliendo del supermercado, acababan de comprar ciertas cosillas que le habían pedido Jounouchi y Seto ya que, era muy deprimente ver el refrigerador vacío. Si Jounouchi y Seto, Yami y Yuugi. Vivían _juntos_. Era una historia algo larga, pero hacia ya dos años que los cuatro muchachos vivían juntos. Todo había empezado desde que Yuugi le había confesado de una manera muy original a Yami sus sentimientos:

-------------

"Haber o sea yo te tengo que decir algo, pero la verdad es que me da muchísima pena, tengo miedo de que me rechaces pero lo tengo que hacer porque _no_ voy a vivir toda la vida, escondiendo esto que siento por ti."- dijo el joven Mutou caminando al lado de Anzu que estaba totalmente privada. Se puso a su lado derecho y las manos en la cintura mientras Yami, Honda, Jounouchi y Seto veían asombrados la escena. 

"A quien prefieres a ella, que es la reina de la amistad, que es una estúpida que no sirve para nada que quiere ser bailarina y _seguro_ terminara como una pero de cabaret..."- antes esto Seto se comenzó a reír mientras Yami abría los ojos al escuchar a su Aibou decir semejantes cosas...Anzu estaba parpadeando, todavía no entendía la pobrecita. 

"O a mi, que soy tu Aibou, que te consciente, que te hace de comer, que te besa todas las noches y tu ni cuenta te das, que es el rey de los juegos, y que te ama con todo su _gran_ corazon?!"

Seto estaba atacado de la risa, claro muy raro en el Neko que siempre estaba serio. Pero la forma en que Yuugi había confesado lo que sentía había sido muy gracioso, contando el hecho de que la jetota que traía Yami era invaluable. Anzu _todavía_ seguía procesando lo de cabaretera cuando Yuugi comenzó a caminar hacia el faraón que no podía cerrar la boca del asombro que lo invadía en esos momentos. Yuugi se acercó a él, con la mirada un poco más seria hasta quedar en frente. Todos se quedaron callados, Yuugi tomo la mano derecha de Yami suavemente y la puso en su pecho, justo en donde estaba su corazón. 

"Esto es tuyo, _t_ decides si lo tomas o lo dejas"- susurró Yuugi y Jouno andaba ahí sollozando conmovido. Seto y Honda pusieron los ojos en blanco. Yami seguía, privado sintiendo el corazón de Yuugi latir rápidamente debido al nerviosismo y las ansias que sentía. El faraón lo miró a los ojos e hicieron contacto visual, uno muy intenso, no necesitaba decirle nada con la mente porque _ya_ se lo había dicho todo con los ojos. Apretó la mano en la camisa de Yuugi y lo jalo bruscamente hacia él, atrapándolo en un beso dándole su respuesta.

"HEY!"- se escuchó una voz aguda que exclamaba y mientras Yami y Yuugi se besaban apasionadamente los demás reían al ver que Anzu, ya por fin, había entendido lo del cabaret....

------

"Cual era el freno?"- preguntó el faraón mirando a Yuugi consternado mientras su acompañante abría los ojos...se estaba subiendo a un carro donde el piloto no tenia ni puta idea de cual era el FRENO?! No sabia que era lo básico... bueno, calma.

_"En donde dijiste que se metían las llaves?"_

Ok _suficiente_. Yuugi se acomodo en su asiento y miró a Yami determinado. Podía pasar lo del freno pero lo de las llaves ya era _demasiado_, solo faltaba que le dijera que carajos era un carro, y la verdad Yuugi no quería irse caminando a la casa solo...

"Cambiate de lugar"- murmuró Yuugi amenazador con la mejor cara de odio que pudo poner.

"NOO YUUGI!!! Déjame maldito controlador! DEJAME MANEEEJAAARR!!! CONTROLADOR _CONTROLADOR_!! _DOMINANTE_!!!"

Yuugi se quedo callado viendo por detrás de Yami como la gente que estaba afuera en la calle, los veía sorprendidos, escuchando como dos parecidos muchachos se gritaban fuertemente. Lo mas sorprendente era que escuchaban _y eso_ que tenían los vidrios cerrados...

"Atemu calmate..."

"NOOOO!! AHORA ME QUIERES CALLAR!!! OHHH RAA!! COMO ERES!!! COMO ERES CONTROLADOR!!"

"No es en serio... nos están viendo"

"AHH AHORA LA SOCIEDAD INTERVIENE EN NUESTRA RELACION!!"- exclamó gritando el faraón, haciendo un autentico escándalo dentro del carro, de por si no ayudaba que el maldito carro era el _mas_ caro que habían sacado en el mercado, y por consecuente la gente lo volteaba a ver… y ahora con eso de que Yami estaba gritando como si le acabaran de decir que tenia un hijo perdido…- "YA PUES SABIA QUE IBAS A NEGARTE A QUE MANEJARA!! Y AHORA RESULTA QUE TE IMPORTA EL QUE DIRAN!! QUE DIRAN!! AHH MUTOU TU NADA MAS DEJA!! DEJA QUE…"

Yuugi estuvo a punto de callar a Yami, pero repentinamente, por obra y gracia de Ra se acordó en donde se metían las llaves, prendió el carro y le metió todo el pie al acelerador.

Yuugi se agarró del asiento enterrando las uñas en la piel del mismo, viendo como la gente literalmente _corría_ hacia los lados para que el "_carro de la muerte_" no los atropellara. El más pequeño cerró los ojos fuertemente incapaz de agarrar el cinturón por miedo de que se saliera por el parabrisas por la velocidad que llevaba el carro.   
  
"ATEMU NOS VAS A MATAR!!! POR RAA!"- gritó Yuugi sintiendo repentinamente como el aire le pegaba fuertemente en la cara, abrió los ojos y se le salió el corazón al ver que el faraón estaba picando todos los botones, sin mirar por donde conducía y como un niño _apenas_ y lograba hacerse un lado en la banqueta para no ser arrollado por el carro de la muerte.   
  
"Y para que sirve esto? Y esto? Ah con la practica se aprende no!? Y esto??! Mira suena!! Yuugi mira suena.. y esto?... ah el quema cocos! Tengo que aprender para que no te quejes, para que confíes en mi…"

"YAMI MIRA POR DONDE VAS! POR FAVOR!"

"CANTA CONMIGO!!! _Don't just stand there watching it happening_

_I can't stand it_

_Don't feel it_

_Something's telling me_

_Don't wanna go out this way_

_But have a nice day"_

"YAMI ES EN SERIO!!! DEJA DE CANTURREAR!! VAS A MATAR A ALGUIEN!!"  
  
"Ahora resulta que soy un asesino!!"- exclamó Yami acelerando, si se podía, todavía más. Yuugi desesperado trato de buscar algo que dijera: USE EN OCASIONES DE PANICO pero no había nada parecido más que: INTRODUZCA SU CIGARRILLO Así que no, no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Se soltó del sillón, no tenía noción de en donde estaban solo sabia que la gente corría.   
  
Yami seguía cantando como si fuera de lo más normal cuando iba manejando a… 210 km/H!!!!!!!! Por la banqueta. Yuugi vio como repentinamente, pasaban por los semáforos en rojo, como si no existieran. Se hizo a un lado para realmente no salirse por la ventana del carro cuando vio como una lata de atún, la mayonesa, las salchichas y la _Coca- cola_ (A/N: JAJAJ XD)  se le pasaban por encima de la cabeza y volaban por el carro.   
  
Yami se frenó en seco haciendo que Yuugi casi se saliera por el parabrisas. Después del shock de casi ver la muerte por 83743298 en el paseito, se percató de que estaban a unas cuadras del departamento. NO se había dado ni cuenta cuando habían entrado a la colonia residencial…  
  
"Y bien que tal, te _gusto_?" preguntó Yami, Yuugi lo volteó a ver temblando de miedo y rabia. El faraón tenía el cabello lleno de _mostaza_. Yuugi miró horrorizado alrededor, el carro estaba lo que le seguía de manchado de comida, por todos lados.   
  
". . . Que… que pretendes! MATAR A LA COMUNIDAD!?!?!?!"- gritó Yuugi furico cerrando los ojos y los puños cuando escucho como la puerta se abría.   
  
"Anda no te enojes _lindo_ y _ayúdame_ a pensar en algo para acomodar esto"- dijo Yami pacíficamente como si _nada_ hubiera pasado. Yuugi abrió los ojos y vio el parabrisas, sintiendo como el terror se apoderaba de él…   
  
Acababan, porque Seto diría que habían sido los dos, de romperle el vidrio al carro, _con una lata de jitomates_. Estaban muertos a manos del CEO. 

  
_"Atemu? No quieres dar otro paseo?"_  
  


-------------

-Seto despierta!... seto!... seto!!!- Por Mas de que trataba y trataba nada mas no lo podía despertar -"mm... que hago? como lo despierto"- Pensó por un minuto poniendo una de las palmas de sus manos en su mentón, la típica pose que hacia-Seto despierta!!! es increíble que según siendo un hombre de negocios que tiene mucho estrés encima duerma tan bien, AY pero como lo despierto!?... mmm... ya se!!!-Se acerco a el oído del CEO el que se veía a la vista de entre toda la melena que le tapaba la cara -Seto la compañía se incendia conmigo y con Mokuba adentro!!!!

- QUE?!?!-Se despertó asustado seto (y como no? si iba a perder a un papasito XD) se sentó en la orilla de la cama- Por que hiciste eso? INU -pregunto

-Por que no respondías y ya llevo rato hablándote tu sabes que no te llamaría para alguna tontería...

-Sí claro como la vez en que nos despertaste a solo por que estabas aburrido y querías salir-dijo sarcásticamente. (Como típico perro quiere salir a jugar AJAJAJA XD )

-Sí pero es que estaba aburrido -se excuso el  INU

-Sí pero a las 3 de la madrugada? -pregunto

-Si pero...- Realmente no tenia palabras para disculparse aun que ya lo había hecho un montón de veces- Bueno yo no te desperté ahora para eso es que al teléfono esta Mokuba y creí que querrías hablar con el- cambio el tema muy fácilmente como siempre hacia en situaciones de peligro inminente.

-Mmm... Dame el teléfono- Jouno obedeció lo mas rápido posible siempre hacia eso realmente a  veces parecía la mascota del CEO- Si Mokuba?

-Hola Seto!! Creí que no estabas por que Katsuya ya se había tardado en pasarme la llamada, que tanto hacías? -Pregunto al otro lado del teléfono el dueño de cabellera larga.

-Mmm... lo que pasa es que llegue temprano y Jounouchi me obligo a dormir porque dice que últimamente no duermo bien- Se justifico y era cierto ya tenia un tiempo en un nuevo prototipo de juegos virtuales y pro estar en eso, se desvelada hasta altas horas de la noche y en el día cuando no estaba en le oficina, estaba con Jouno haciendo…_cositas_.

-Aaahhh mas le vale por que yo ya le había dicho que si no te cuidaba bien me iba en el primer vuelo desde N.Y hasta Japón solo a que se las arreglará conmigo.

Si, Mokuba ya tenia 16 años había decidido ir a N.Y a estudiar y como Seto y Jouno ya vivían juntos con Yami y Yuugi en departamento, por supuesto de los mas caros de la ciudad, el ya no tenia de que preocuparse aun que eso si había de ante mano amenazado a Jouno de que si Seto adelgazaba mas se las vería con el, pero no lo necesitaba. Ya que este amaba con todo su corazón al testarudo de su hermano y eso el lo sabia. Todavía le daba risa cada vez que se acordaba de como había pasado todo:

---------

Todos estaban en un parque, si todos Seto, Mokuba, Honda, Yuugi, Atemu y hasta la Anzu esa estaba ya se sabe que esta con ellos solo por que le tienen lastima todos lo sabían menos ella como siempre le pobre no se daba cuenta. Claro todo esto es antes de que Yuugi se le declarara de una manera tan particular a Atemu.

Bien el punto es que Seto tenia que decirle algo a Katsuya pero no se atrevía ya había hasta hablado con Mokuba de como se lo diría pero nada mas no podía así ya llevaba dos semanas así y no podía y para que el Neko ande con rodeos es algo raro. Así que ese día en el parque se armo de valor y enfrente de todos:

-Bien Jounouchi escucha lo que te diré que no lo repetiré otro vez -Se para de la banca en donde estaba sentado junto a el y Mokuba todos voltearon a ver de inmediato -Te quiero decir que teamoteadoroysitunomequieressoycapasdematarmedepurodolordetantoqueteamo....-Dijo lo mas rápido posible. 

Y gracias a eso le fue casi imposible a los demás saber bien lo que había dicho claro que Jounouchi entendido, siempre entiendes y oyes lo que te conviene, no??. El pobre de Seto tenia toda la cara roja y se sentía como un estúpido aun que claro para el eso ya no era novedad si estar con el grupito de perdedores como el los llamaba, a tal grado que hasta parecía su amigo y además aceptar convivir con la Anzu ya era una estupidez. Más lo ultimo. Aun así se sentía más estúpido si eso era posible.

Ya habían pasado como 5 minutos y Jouno no respondía tenia la cara de idiota con la boca abierta escurriéndole baba ahora si ya parecía un perro, si no hubiera sido porque Mokuba le dio un codazo en las costillas se queda sin responder. y hubiera dejado a el Neko con la angustia.

-Este... este... -No tenía mucho que digamos en la cabeza para responder. Así que se paró de la  banca se acerco a Seto y sin pedir permiso le planto un beso a modo que casi se podía decir que se lo estaba comiendo- AAAGGGRRR -fue lo que se oyó salir de la boca de la perra, un sonido chillón y agudo muy molesto para los oídos de todos. AH CLARO! la Anzu resulto ser una homofóbica. Pero a nadie le molesto ver, mas bien les molesto el agudo chillido de la Anzu. Seto correspondió el beso sentía como Jouno le decía que lo amaba con solo besarlo, le gusto la respuesta que le dio, lo amaba y sentía que el también lo asía. 

-Te amo Seto Kaiba no lo olvides y claro que te correspondo -Le susurro al oído Katsuya a su amado Neko después de separarse. Honda estaba que no se la creía su amigo del alma había tomado valor para decirle a Seto sus sentimientos. Mientras que Yuugi que estaba al lado de Yami veía a este con algo extraño en sus ojos. Se había decidido a decirle algo gracias a Seto....

--------

Mokuba se acordaba del besote que se dieron su hermano y su cuñado en pleno parque aun sabiendo que Seto no es de las personas que le guste que lo vean en esa pose, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando al cambio de su hermano:

-Y que tal esta el clima por allá Mokuba?-pregunto el INU, Seto avia puesto el alta voz para que los tres conversarán a gusto.

-Estamos en la época de nieve y todo eso pero en donde yo estoy hay calefacción y además ya estoy acostumbrado al frío, Seto deberían de venir de vacaciones, por que no vienen eh?

-No podemos Mokuba estoy en un nuevo prototipo y no puedo dejar esto pendiente -Respondió Seto con la voz un poco somnolienta.

Es que la verdad para ser una siesta en la tarde de esas que no le gusta tomar, había estado dormido bien, pero  claro esta eso no lo admitiría todavía tenia su parte seria, le costaba un poco de trabajo no mostrar la parte que conocían Mokuba y ahora el INU enfrente de Yuugi y Yami ahora que vivan todos juntos, todavía se preguntaba como es que había pasado eso, si a el, _nunca_ le cayo bien el Faraón eso era algo que, a veces, no entendía.

-Mmm... Que lastima pero bueno vendrán después. 

-pero claro que iremos de eso me encargo yo -Respondió muy animado el INU

-eso espero los estaré esperando. Este me tengo que ir llegaron unos amigos vamos a ir a pasear por la ciudad hay un desfile y queremos ir -Se excuso el chico

-Bien Mokuba luego te llamo -Dijo seto

-Si y no te desveles mucho, eh?

-Si mamá no lo haré.

-Oye no me digas mama -Dijo un poco molesto Jouno.

-Jajajajajaja esta bien ajajaja... bueno nos vemos me hablan bye.

Se despidió Mokuba colgando después, dejándolos en un silencio algo acogedor para el CEO aun que ya sabia que estando Katsuya ahí, no duraría:  

-Oye Seto ya se tardaron Yami y Yuugi en las compras!! -exclamo

-mmm... no te preocupes ya están grandes saben cuidarse mejor ven y duerme conmigo -Le extendió la mano para que se acostara al lado de el, en la cama.

-No si ya se que están grandes pero como son muchas cosas y como se llevaron el carro nuevo pues me preocupa un poco -Se acostó a su lado acurrucándose en su pecho.

-Si le pasa algo al coche los mato -Se expreso algo molesto el Neko.

-Deberías estar preocupado por ellos -Renegó Jouno aun que luego se arrepintió a lo que había dicho ya que lo mas seguro es que eso ocasionaría otra de sus riñas del día.

-mmm... mejor duérmete un rato que hoy no quiero pelear y ganarte como siempre además lo mas seguro es que ya vengan en camino y yo quiero dormir antes de que lleguen. -Lo abrazo y cubrió con la mitad de su cuerpo, le gustaba tenerlo así.

Se quedaron dormidos esperando al faraón y a su amado esperando que no les pasara algo por que en verdad lo que sufrirían después seria algo peor que un accidente, si eso pasaba.

Haber  si no se han dado cuenta este fic esta hecho por RADFEL y por mi AOME-SAMA conocida como Aome este es algo que se nos ocurrió  y me gusto como quedo espero que a ustedes igual XD

Adivinen cual parte escribió ella y cual yo... es algo fácil por que escribimos muy diferente por eso la combinación.

Ese es todo mi comentario nos vemos luego. 

Aome-Sama..

---------

HIJOS DE PERRA!! AJAJJAJAJA XDD no no me mato el fic la neta, esta excelente si o no!?!? Naa lo de el pinche carro y la mostaza aplastada en la cabeza de Atemu JAJAJAJAJAJA XDDD ya ya… ando con gripe y como que me afecta de sobremanera…me siento super mal!! X__x y ahorita tengo Álgebra… le ruego a todos los dioses que no tenga clase! No voy aguantar estar con los tetos esos ahí trabajando… neta que ya no aguanto.. ME SIENTO MAL! X__x aquí ando contando mis penas en vez de contar del fic.. ya pues nos mandan review y nos dicen que tal, si esta bien  esta mal o que onda!! XDDDD   
  
Radfel  
  
  



End file.
